


That Video's Not For Posting

by cyanideanddiamonds



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance, frerard - Fandom
Genre: Frerard, M/M, YouTubers - Freeform, frank iero - Freeform, gerard way - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 16:13:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2074635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyanideanddiamonds/pseuds/cyanideanddiamonds





	That Video's Not For Posting

“Hey, Frank! Guess what time it is,” I shouted across the house. 

“It’s five thirty,” he called back sarcastically.

I fell in love with Frank through a computer screen. I was watching youtube one day when I just so happened to stumble across one of his videos. Out of curiosity, I watched it. The video was of him singing Holiday by Green Day. Most of his videos were of him singing or playing guitar or both, but some were vlogs. I loved to watch his vlogs and hear about his life and who he was. 

I have been making youtube videos since I was about nineteen years old. My channel has become pretty popular over the past four years. I have about 40,000 subscribers. I’m pretty proud of how far I’ve come as a youtuber. My videos are usually skits, songs, parodies, tags, and sometimes random things my subscribers ask me to do.

I met Frank at vidcon two years ago, when I found out that we lived in neighbouring towns. We began to do collaborations together and soon enough we were best friends. We’ve done dozens of skits and songs together on both my channel and his. 

We started dating last year, when I confessed that I fell in love with him after watching him sing in one of his videos. He recently moved in with me and now we help each other with our videos.

“No, Frank! It’s time to record!”

“What?!”

“Get your ass over here,” I shouted. “We’re making a video,” I said as he entered the living room, where I had my recording equipment set up. We both sat down on the floor and I checked the camera to make sure that the lighting was right and that it was a good angle. “Perfect.”

“What are we doing today,” Frank asked.

“It’s a surprise,” I said, smirking.

“Tell me,” He whined.

“I’m recording now,” I warned before jumping in front of the camera like a hyper squirrel and plopping back onto the floor, sitting pretzel style. “Ayy guys it’s mee,” I said in my usual, over excited voice that I basically only use in my videos. “I’m on my living room floor with Frankiee!!”

“Hey, stink butts,” Frank laughed.

“And today we’re going to do the boyfriend tag!” I pulled a folded up piece of paper out of my back pocket and opened it up before clearing my throat. “First question… Where did we meet?”

“Well, we met at vidcon two years ago, but before that we both watched each other's videos.” Frank smiled at the camera, remembering the moment when we met for the first time. “He said: ‘hey! aren’t you the guy who sang holiday?’ and I was all like ‘yeah. I like your videos.’”

“That impression of me was spot on,” I said sarcastically, making fun of the way he made my voice sound all high pitched and girly. “Okay, next question… Where was our first date?”

“We went to warped tour together.”

“Simple as that,” I laughed. “What was your first impression of me?”

“Well, when I first saw your videos I thought you were hilarious and genius and a little bit crazy. Then I met you at vidcon and you kept stuttering when you were talking to me and I thought you were a complete lunatic. Then you mentioned Dungeons and dragons and for just a minute there I thought you were a complete nerd, but you’re an adorable nerd.” Frank grabbed my hand.

“I thought you were a basement dweller,” I said jokingly before kissing him on the cheek. 

“Who said I wasn’t?”

“You did… I asked. Remember?”

“Oh…” Frank looked at his knees.

“When did you meet the family,” I continued.

“A month after we started dating, I think. They were having a family barbeque and Gerard dragged me along and Mikey interrogated me like I was some kind of criminal and then his grandma pinched my cheeks.”

I nodded along as he spoke.

“And he met my family the next week, but not my extended family, just the poops that I lived with at the time.”

“Do I have any weird obsessions,” I read like a game show host.

“Okay, folks. This may take a few hours.”

“Hey,” I whined.

“One day he was obsessed with pancakes-”

“Still am,” I interrupted.

“And then he was obsessed with tumblr, funk music, short shorts, feather boas…” He paused. “Shall I go on?”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah,” I groaned, plopping my cheek onto my fist in boredom as Frank went on and on for about a minute or so about my various obsessions. “You done yet?”

“If you want me to be, then yes.”

“Okay… um… How long have we been together?”

“About a year,” Frank said counting the months on his fingers.

“One year today,” I cheered, turning to look into Frank’s green eyes.

“Damn,” was all he could say.

I broke the gaze to continue the tag. “Do you have a tradition with your boyfriend?”

“Well, every time we finish a video we-”

“FRANK!”

“What?”

“They don’t need to know that,” I scolded. 

“I was just answering the question,” he said, putting his hands up in surrender.

“Okay…” I then began to mumble to myself. “Well, we haven’t been on any road trips together yet… OO I like this question. What was the first thing you noticed about me.”

“Fuck… ummm…” Frank thought for a moment. “It was your hair, because in the first video I’ve ever seen of you your hair was firetruck red.”

“What do we argue about the most?”

“Who’s a better driver, usually.”

I mouthed the words “Not me” and pointed at myself.

“What’s the next question, dingus?”

“Hold on princess poon poon,” I looked at the piece of paper for a moment before finding where we left off. “Who wears the pants in the relationship?”

“Usually, neither of us wear pants.”

I slapped my palm to my face and shook my head furiously.

“I think we should stop there,” I said, a bit disappointed in my joking boyfriend. “I’ll see you later, hoes.” I smiled and crumpled up the paper that had the questions on it and threw it at Frank. 

“STOP THAT,” He shrieked girlishly.

I stood up and turned of the camera, and then shot daggers at Frank through my eyes.

“What?”

“Neither of us wear pants,” I mimicked him.

“It’s true, though,” he shouted, defending himself. Frank walked over to the shelf where we keep all of our movies and pulled out a black case. He opened it up and showed me the dvd, which was labeled with my birthday. “Remember this?”

“What,” I asked, taking the dvd out of his hands and examining it.

“It’s that thing,” he raised his eyebrows, “that we recorded on your birthday.” He winked at me.

“I remember that,” I said, stepping closer to him slowly.

“What if it ‘accidentally’ ended up on youtube,” he asked seductively, putting air quotes around the word “accidentally.” 

“Frank you better not-”

“What if I did?”

I thought about it for a moment. If that video ever got on the internet my subscribers would flip and always ask me questions about it. That video would haunt me forever. “I would probably kill you with a pointy stick.”

“You’ll have to catch me if you want to kill me,” he giggled playfully as he scurried away from me, holding the dvd in its case close to his chest. “come and get me,” he taunted.

“Frank,” I shouted half angrily and half playfully as I chased him around the living room. He ran down the hall into our bedroom. “What are you doing?!” He slammed the door shut behind him. “Fuck.” I jiggled the doorknob. Locked. “You little weasel!”

“But I’m a cute weasel,” he yelled through the wooden door.

“You open this door right this second!”

“Make me.”

“I can’t make you do anything unless you open the goddamn door!”

“I’m not opening the door,” he taunted. I heard his body plop onto the bed. What could he be doing? I decided to run into the kitchen and grab a paper clip from the junk drawer and jab it into the hole that unlocked the bedroom door. When the door was unlocked I stormed inside violently, paper clip in hand.

“What are you doing,” I asked, Frank, who was laying on the bed with his laptop in his lap.

“Nothing,” he smirked.

“Whenever you say ‘nothing’ you’re always doing something, now confess.” I looked at his laptop screen. He was loading something onto his computer from a disc. “Frank!”

“What?”

“don’t you post that,” I ordered.

“You’re going to have to make me not want to post it,” he said childishly.

“God, Frank. I swear you’re like seven.”

“I am not seven!”

“Prove it!”

“If I was seven I wouldn’t be able to drive better than you. I can drive better than you… I’m not seven.”

“Prove it!”

“Gerard, if you say that one more time I’ll-”

“you’ll what,” I asked seductively.

“You know,” he said, closing his laptop and putting it on the bedside table.

“what is it that I know?”

“Oh, you’re about to find out,” he said, grabbing the neck of my shirt and pulling me onto the bed. He kissed my lips passionately before kissing down my neck. “I won’t post it,” he said, tugging my shirt off.

“Thanks, babe.”

And the rest is history.


End file.
